


Twas the Night Without Angsting

by Sakura_no_Miko



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Gravitation, Tokyo Babylon, X/1999, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/Sakura_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover parody with X, Yami no Matsuei, Card Captor Sakura, and Gravitation. Even angsty bishounen deserve a happy Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Without Angsting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon belong to CLAMP et al., Gravitation to Maki Murakami et al., and Yami no Matsuei to Yoko Matsushita et al. The original "Twas The Night Before Christmas" belongs to either Clement Clarke Moore or Henry Livingston, Jr.  
> This is an affectionate parody of certain cliches in the boys' love genre. I do not make an profit from it, and i don't intend any disrespect to the original authors.

The Night Without Angsting

A parody by Sakura no Miko

* * *

 _'Twas the night without angsting,_   
_When all through Japan_   
_Not one bishie was whining,_   
_Not even CLAMP's clan._   
_The fangirls were stunned_   
_By their lack of despair_   
_But hoped that sweet fluff scenes_   
_Would soon fill the air._

* * *

 _The bishie were snuggled_   
_All warm in their beds_   
_While visions of lovers_   
_Danced in their heads._   
_Subaru in his white suit_   
_And Sei in his black_   
_Had just stopped a fight_   
_For a tiny lip-smack._

* * *

 _When elsewhere in town_   
_There arose such a clatter_   
_Touya jumped from his bed_   
_To see what was the matter._   
_Away to the window_   
_He ran, jumped, and dashed_   
_And by Yuki and Yue_   
_Was kissed, unabashed._

* * *

 _And back in Meifuu_   
_The cherry petals fell_   
_Making spring come again_   
_With a beautiful spell._   
_When what to Hisoka_   
_Should now appear_   
_But Tsuzuki, his love,_   
_With a hug so sincere._

* * *

 _With a little more help_   
_From a talented source,_   
_Shu knew in a moment_   
_Yuki loved him, of course._   
_His new song was complete_   
_Though the night was late,_   
_Then he snuggled so close_   
_And gave thanks for his fate._

* * *

 _Now Sei-chan, Subaru,_   
_And Yue and Yuki_   
_And Touya, Hisoka,_   
_Tsuzuki, and Yuki,_   
_Shuichi—the bishie_   
_Were happy and angst-free_   
_And forever—we so hope—_   
_Forever will be._

* * *

 _Now the fangirl stopped_   
_Put her pen down and sighed—_   
_And away went her poem_   
_With sweet dreams to provide._   
_But she wrote a last note_   
_Ere she turned off the light:_   
_"Merry Christmas to all,_   
_And to all a good night!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't remember what made me write this. Perhaps some sort of fandom-induced mania when I was at the height of my fangirl days?
> 
> Original posted at [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2181396/1/Twas_the_Night_Without_Angsting) and [CLAMPesque](http://www.katana-space.net/Forum/Clampesque/Messages/1103599813.824964)


End file.
